The day after Casey broke Stu's heart
by stu4scream5lovergirl
Summary: Stu's heart was ripped out by Casey, I mean she couldn't care less about it either. The morning after he was feeling as rough as anything and still had to pull himself to school, I mean it's not like his mom and dad were there for him either.


Stu wiped his eyes, stretched out his arms above his head, pushed back the covers and stumbled out of bed. He wasn't in the best of moods as last night Casey had ripped out his heart and soiled on it by dumping him to go out with that jock Steve Orth. He looked at the picture of him with his arm around Casey, which he had on his bedside cabinet and threw it against the wall. Glass shuddered everywhere and he couldn't care less. He stepped over the glass and stumbled into the bathroom to get ready for school.

As he slammed the bathroom door behind him he jumped a little as he wasn't expecting the bang to be that loud, he was still half asleep. He walked over and turned on the shower, he tugged his pants off and hopped into the shower, he scrubbed himself all over with lynx shower wash, filled his hands up with some of the water that had poured from out of the shower and splashed it in his face, he washed himself up well and smelt his arm pits. "Macher, you smell great buddy!" He said to himself, chuckled and got out of the shower. He grabbed a towel from the side and wrapped it around his waist and then leant over the sink and brushed his teeth, whilst pulling poses in front of the mirror. After three minuets of brushing his teeth and posing to himself, he walked out of the steam filled bathroom and walked back into his room, he forgot there was glass on the floor and stepped on a piece, bare footed.

"Holy fucking shit! Argh!" He cried out hopping up and down on one foot trying to pull out the glass from the bottom of his foot, blood trickled down his hand and he yanked out the piece of glass with a little whimper, he wiped his hand and the bottom of his foot on his towel, which dyed it a dark red color instead of white.

"Fucking cunt!" He limped over the bin, that was next to his wardrobe and chucked it in there. He stepped a little more to his left so he was facing the wardrobe and opened it.

"So you hansom devil, what are you going to wear today?" He asked himself with a grin, and then pulled out his white, long sleeved sweater and dark green trousers. He placed his outfit on the bed and flung his towel on the bed next to the outfit revealing his nine inch, long thick dick. He had the perfect body and he knew it.. He had a body all the girls would fantasize about, rock hard abs, muscles like Hercules and a massive dick. He was also much taller than most of the guys that attended Woodsboro high. Like you would say, he was tall dark haired and hansom. He had a devilish look to him, the girls seemed to like that.

He walked over to his underwear draw and pulled out some navy blue boxers. He then put on his chosen outfit and looked into the mirror that was in the corner of the room and struck another pose, doing the gun gestures with his hands. "Oh baby! What girl could not resist you?" He cackled and stuck out his tongue, then turned and put on some socks and black trainers.

He had woken up fully by now and run down stairs, he couldn't be bothered to make breakfast or make a coffee or something to drink, so he reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer, he was debating on to drink it or not. He shrugged and found the bottle opener in one of the kitchen draws and then cracked open the lid. He sipped it and had a bunch of things running through his mind.. Like the fact Casey had dumped him, his parents were putting their job before him once again and the awful thing him and Billy had done last December… By the time he had opened the front door and stepped foot out of it, he had finished his bottle of beer and chucked it over by the garage, letting the brown glass smash into tiny pieces. He sat by the little well that was in the front yard, waiting for Billy to give him a lift to school. After five minuets of Stu just sat there fidgeting with his thumbs and thinking deep thoughts, Billy pulled into the drive way and beeped the horn.

Billy was a little smaller and skinnier than Stu, he had mid length, gelled hair with a curtain fringe. He was pretty tanned and had a Greek look about him. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes, he also had buck teeth, but there was something about him which some girls liked, he kind of looked like a young Johnny Depp, from A Nightmare On Elm Street. "Get in the car Fuck rag!" Billy smirked and was waiting for Stu to get in the car. Stu walked over and hopped into the passenger seat. "Thank god man… I thought you was never going to show up." Stu chuckled to himself."Why do I smell beer?" Billy glared at Stu for a moment and then began to drive to school. " I um.." Stu looked down. " I thought drinking my problems away would help me forget… You know, Maureen…" "Come on man! We done the world some good… She was a slut bag whore…""Who flashed her shit around town like she was Sharon Stone." Stu rolled his eyes, finished the sentence and then him and Billy had burst out with laughter. " No it wasn't just the guilt of that man… Casey dumped me for Steve last night and now my reputation is going to go down hill." Stu sighed and looked out the window, looking at the trees as they zoomed past in Billy's car on the way to school." Oh so now she's a slut bag whore, huh?" Billy's face lit up as he had thoughts about killing Casey."No sh… Yeah well she is." Stu's expression turned a little angrier. "Stuart, you know what we do to whores." Billy said, whilst parking up by the school with a smirk on his face." Fuck 'em and gut 'em?" Stu's expression then turned evil and he let out a cackle. Billy slapped the side of Stu's face lightly and then they both stepped out of the car. "Good kid." Billy and Stu walked into school like they owned the place.

As Stu followed Billy to go and meet Sid, he saw a pretty, strawberry blonde girl with brown eyes and big tits, stood next to Sid. He could feel he was already attracted to her just by looking. Sidney, who was a little taller than the pretty blonde girl, also had brown eyes, but she had dark brown hair and was just as attractive, Stu kind of had a thing for Sid. Sidney turned around to the pretty blonde girl and introduced her to Stu;" Stu, this is Tatum." The pretty blonde girl also had a pretty name he thought. He could feel himself grinning as she smiled faintly at him. " Wow! I mean, hey Tate." He chuckled and looked her up and down, he felt like he had met an angel. He knew something special had started between the two of them. But Stu didn't really believe in love at first sight. I mean Stu was only after one thing in past relationships… And after he got that, he got kind of bored.

"Hey, Stu.." Tatum giggled a little and Stu and Tatum glanced at each other in silence with a silly grin on both of their faces. They looked over at Sid and Billy who in less than five minuets of seeing each other were arguing about intimacy issues but the lockers, as per usual everyone could hear, but they didn't seem to care. The bell went as a signal to go the first period and Stu took his attention off of Tatum and seen Randy a brown haired, skinny, white boy, with blue eyes, wearing a green and black top, beige pants, and green shoes. He ran up behind Randy and knocked his books flying. Randy turned around and seen Stu stood there cackling with his tongue hanging out." Dork!" Randy said with aggression in his voice. " Don't forget Rand, I'll be stopping by at the video store tonight, so you better have some good horror movies ready!" Stu walked along side Randy in the corridors as they both had media studies first.

The bell rang for a second time just as Randy and Stu were waiting outside media studies. Stu's day had only just begun…


End file.
